Stop It!
by Daevil Skinny JeolliJeolli
Summary: Setelah kematian Yongguk, Daehyun terus berusaha menepati janjinya dulu untuk terus berada disisi Junhong. Tapi suatu hari Junhong dibawa beberapa orang & meninggalkan Daehyun, tak hanya itu, junhong juga tidak mau menemui Daehyun lagi lantaran dia tidak bisa menggantikan Yongguk dengan siapapun. Sekuel ff DaeLo Rain Sound... Warning inside. RnR-juseyeo 0 /


Tittle : Stop It!

Rate : T+

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Crime, Fluff

Author : Skinner Jung

Disclaimer : Not Me

Pair : DaeLo / JongLo

Cast : Jung Daehyun, Choi Junhong, Kim Himchan, Moon Jongup, Yoo Yongjae

Warning : BL, OOC, AU, Crack Pair, Miss Typo(s), DLDR, RnR, One Shoot, No Flamers.

Chapter 1 : Distance, Faith, Pain, and Hope.

# Daehyun Pov.

Aku membelai lembut surai Junhong yang sedang tertidur lelap. Baru saja kami bertengkar, karena Junhong tidak mau aku dipanggil untuk menjadi polisi lagi.. aku tau dia sangat trauma atas kematian Yongguk, dan karena tadi aku terbawa suasana, aku marah padanya. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk meninggalkannya. Aku juga sangat mencintai Junhong, dan pasti aku akan melindunginya.

Keesokkan harinya, saat aku terbangun, Junhong sudah tidak ditempat tidur. Akupun menarinya. Lalu kulihat Junhong duduk di sofa sambil menatap foto Yongguk. Aku tau dia menangis, walaupun dia mencoba untuk bisa menerimaku tapi Yongguk tak akan bisa terlupakan begitu saja. Aku bisa memakluminya.

"_ Hyung_… hiks.. kenapa kau harus pergi? Sampai sekarang aku masih belum rela hyung.. hiks.. jika Daehyun _hyung_ juga pergi, aku tidak ingin dia beresiko sepertimu. Hiks.. hiks.."

Aku menghampirinya perlahan. Aku tau dia sangat khawatir padaku.

" Junhong_ie_.." panggilku kalem.

Junhong langsung menghapus airmatanya saat aku dating. " _Nde.. nde hyung_?." Tanyanya.

" _Uljima_… _hyung_ tidak akan jadi polisi jika kau tidak menginginkannya. Jangan menangis lagi _ne_?."

Junhong mengangguk lalu tertidur dipangkuanku. " Aku percaya padamu _hyung_, jika Yongguk _hyung_ juga percaya padamu, begitupun juga aku.' Katanya pelan.

" Terimakasih sudah menerimaku."

Kemudian kami terdiam sejenak. " _Hyung_..." panggil Junhong.

" _Waeyo_?."

" Aku ingin _hyung_ berjanji padaku."

" Berjanji apa?."

" _Hyung_ jangan pernah meninggalkanku, apapun yang terjadi. _Hyung_ boleh bilang aku egois. Selama aku ignin terus bersamamu, _hyung_ juga tidak boleh pergi dariku."

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Araseo..."

# _End of _Daehyun _Pov_.

.

.

.

.

" _Hyung_, boleh aku mengunjungi makam Yongguk _hyung_?." tanya Junhong. Memang selama ini Daehyun tidak pernah memberitau dimana makam Yongguk, sesuai janjinya pada Yongguk dulu.

" Aku tidak mau kau hanya menangis di makam Yongguk, aku tau kau belum merelakannya. Dia tidak akan memaafkanku jika kau menangis.: Kata Daehyun.

" Tapi _hyung_..."

" Aku pasti memberitahukannya. Tapi tidak sekarang." kata Daehyung kalem.

Junhong menunduk sedih, dia ingin ekali datang ke makam Yongguk untuk mengingat lagi kenangan mereka.

" Junhong_ie_, aku akan pergi keluar untuk membeli makan malam."

" Baiklah _hyung_, ini pakailah syal, diluar salju sangat dingin." kata Junhong sambil memakaikan syal pada Daehyun dengan rapi.

" _Gomawo_."

Daehyun-pun pergi keluar. Masih terpikirkan keinginan Juunhong yang ingin melihat makam Yongguk. Daehyun harus menepati semua janjinya untuk Yongguk.

" Yongguk_ie_... _Neo pabo_... " Gumamnya pelan, kumpulan asap keluar dari mulutnya karena cuaca yang dingin.

Mendadak perasaan-nya berubah tidak enak, daehyun segera menyelesaikan urusannya dan memperrcepat langkahnya menuju apartementnya untuk segera pulang.

Daehyun bertambah panik saat melihat pintu apartement terbuka. Daehyun segera berlari masuk. Beberapa barang sudah berserakan dimana-mana. " Junhongie!." teriak Daehyun, tapi tak ada jawaban, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mengecek keseluruh ruangan, dan Junhong tidak ada dimanapun.

Dilihatnya keluar jendela. Terlihat beberapa orang laki-laki menarik Junhong dengan paksa, dan kasar.

" _Hyuuung_!." teriak Junhong.

Daehyung begitu terkejut. " Junhongie!." seru Daehyun, lalu berlari kerluar. Mobil yang membawa Junhong itu segera melaju saat Dehyun hampir sampai. Kemudian Daehyun segera naik ke mobilnya dan mengejar mobil yang membawa Junhong itu. Dia begitu takut dan marah saat Junhong dengan kasar dibawa oleh mereka.

Terlihat jelas dari kaca belakang mobil saat Junhong menangis dan meronta meminta tolong. Amarah Dahyun makin meluap saat salah satu dari mereka memukul Junhong.

Didepan terlihat sebuah rel kereta api, dan tak jauh kereta akan melintas, saat mobil Daehyun hampir dekat, mobil mereka ternyata lebih dulu melewati rel tepat sebelum kereta benar-benar melintas. Membuat Deahyun dengan cepat menginjak rem untuk memberhentikan mobilnya.

"Aaaaarggh! Siaaal!." umpat Daehyun sambil emmukul stir mobil.

Saat kereta sudah lewat, tanpa Daehyun sadari salah satu orang dari mereka berdiri diseberang sana dengan sebuah pistol, dan dengan cepat menembak Daehyun yang tidak siap. Peluru itu menembus kaca depan mobilnya dan berakhir di bahu kiri Daehyun. " Aaargh! Shit!." umpat Daehyun lagi sambil menahan rasa sakit itu.

.

.

.

.

" Daehyun_nie_, ini nomor plat palsu, aku tidak bisa menemukan penculik itu." kata Younjae.

" Siaaal! Apa yang mereka inginkan!." kesal Daehyun.

" Aku pasti membantumu menemukan Junhong, kau juga harus sembuhkan luka-mu dulu." kata Younjae.

" Tapi Jae... aku tidak tenang. Aku tidak tau dimana Junhong, dan dibawa kemana dia, aku uga tidak tau keadaannya. Mana bisa aku tenang?."

" Kita pasti bisa menemukannya Daehyun_nie_."

BRAAAK!

Daehyun menggebrak meja dengan keras. " Lihat saja, aku pasti membawa Junhong pulang!."

Beberapa hari Daehyun sibuk untuk terus mencari siapa pelaku yang menulik Junhong. Youngjae-pun juga ikut membantu Daehyun.

" Daehyun-_ah_, ponselmu terus berderig." kata Youngjae.

" Tidak sekarang Jae.."

" Kau sudah begadang semalaman, istirahatlah. Lagipula bisa saja itu telfon penting." kata Youngjae.

Akhirnya Daehyun mengangkat ponselnya dan nomor penelpon itu disembunyikan.

" _Yuhbasaeyo_?."

[[ ...]]

" _Yuhbasaeyo_?."

[[ ...]]

Penelepon itu masih terdiam. Daehyun yang malas untuk melanjutkan, hendak mematikan ponselnya, lalu terdengar suara penelpon. [[ Daehyun _hyung_...]]

Daehyun terkejut saat terdengar suara Junhong disana. " Junhong_ie_! Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau ada dimana? _Hyung_ akan segera menjemputmu."

[[ Aku baik-baik saja...]] kata Junhong datar.

" Katakan kau ada dimana? Aku sangat khawatir, apa mereka berbuat kasar padamu?."

[[ _Hyung_, dengarkan aku...]] potong Junhong. Daehyun terdiam, beberapa saat terjadi keheningan. [[ Jangan jemput aku. Aku tidak ingin menemui-mu lagi, aku ingin kau tau aku masih belum bisa mengganti Yongguk _hyung_ dengan siapapun. Karena itu lupakan aku, lupakan tentang janji Yongguk _hyung_, aku tidak mau dicintai oleh orang yang menyukaiku karena terpaksa harus menepati sebuah janji]]

Seperti tersengat listrik, Daehyun tau ini nyata, dan suara ini sudah psti suara Junhong yang ia kenal. Tapi dia tidak bisa percaya dengan semua yang barusan ia dengar.

" Apa yang kau katakan? Jangan bercanda Junhong_ie_!." Kata Daehyun.

[[ Aku tidak bercanda _hyung_!, lupakan saja apa yang pernah kukatakan. Aku tidak mencintaimu! Aku tidak ingin ingat apa yang sudah kita lewati selama ini.]] kata Junhong dengan nada sedikit tinggi. Daehyun semakin merasa sesak mendengarnya.

" Jangan bercanda! Apapun yang terjadi aku pasti menjemputmu." Kata Daehyun tegas.

[[ Sudah kubilang _hyung_, aku tidak menyukaimu, aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu]] kesal Junhong. " Kau bohong Junhong_ie_.."

[[ … Terserah _hyung_ ingin berkata apa, aku sudah katakan semua. Selamat tinggal..]] Junhong mematikan ponsel dengan sepihak. Daehyun membanting ponselnya hingga hancur. " Siaaaal!." kesalnya.

.

.

.

.

Junhong menutup telfonnya perlahan. Airmatanya terus mengalir sejak pertama dia diapksa menelfon Daehyun. " Puaskah kalian!." Kesal Junhong.

" Cukup untuk saat ini, jangan pernah melakukan hal bodoh seperti dulu, atau kau bisa ambil resikonya."

Junhong masih menangis, memang benar semua yang ia katakan pada Daehyun tadi adalah bohong.

Orang yang menculik Junhogn adalah ayah kandungnya sendiri. Dulu Junhong kabur untuk memilih Yongguk. Dan setelah sekian lama, akhirnya mereka menemukan Junhong lagi. Tapi saat tau Daehyun adalah kekasih Junhong, ayahnya memaksa Junhong untuk menyakiti Daehyun, jika tidak mereka akan melukai atau membunuh Daehyun.

Melihat Daehyun ditembak saat mencoba menyelamatkannya sudah membuat Junhong khawatir.

" Kembalilah ke kamarmu."

Dengan langkah berat Junhong menuruti perintah ayahnya. Bukan tidak bisa kembali pada Daehyun yang membuatnya sedih, karena dia bisa kabur kapan saja. Tapi yanjg membuatnya sedih adalah dia harus menikah dengan orang lain. Itulah alasanna dia dibawa pulang.

" Junhong_ie_.." Panggil Himchan. Kakak Junhong.

" _Wae_?." Jawab Junhong dingin.

" Jangan berkata sedingin itu, aku ini masih kakakmu." kata Himchan kalem.

Junhong hanya diam. Dia begitu kesal pada semua orang. " Apa yang kau lakukan tadi sudah sangat cukup. Jangan sakiti kekasihmu lebih dari ini." Kata Himchan.

" Semua sudah terjadi _hyung_. Aku sudah terlanjur menyakiti Daehyun _hyung_. Kenapa _Appa_ tega... kenapa aku harus menikah untuk memuaskan kehendaknya?." Kata Junhong.

" Appa memang seperti itu. Kau-pun tau aku yang dipaksa menikah masih belum cukup untuknya." kata Himchan.

" Aku benci keluarga ini." Keluh Junhong.

" Kau adalah adikku, setidaknya aku selalu mendukungmu." kata Himchan.

" Tidak untuk kali ini _hyung_. Jika _hyung_ ikut campur lagi, _appa_ pasti akan berbuat hal buruk padamu."

Himchan berfikir sejenak. " Apa kau begitu mencintainya?." tanya Himchan.

" Perlukah kujawab? Tentu saja aku sangat mencintainya _hyung_."

" Jika kau memang mencintainya, kau harus lakukan esuatu juga untuknya. Ini bukan cerita dongeng. Kau juga harus ikut memperjuangkan cintamu."

Junhong terdiam agak lama. " Bisakah?." Tanyanya pelan. Himchan tersenyum. " Aku pasti membantumu."

.

.

.

.

Daehyun dengan langkah lelah memasuki apartement-nya. Tiap hari dia dan Youngjae terus mencari keberasdaan Junhong.

TING! TONG!

Suara bel apartement-nya berbunyi. Daehyun yang terlalu lelah tidak ingin menerima tamu untuk saat ini, jadi dia membiarkan tamu itu.

KRING! KRIIING!

Sekarang ponselnya berdering. Daehyun begitu terganggu dengan semua ini. Lalu dia memutuskan untuk mengangkat telfon saja.

" _Yuhbasaeyo_?."

[[ Jung Daehyun-_ssi_?.]]

" _Nde, wae_?."

[[ Tidak-kah kau merindukan Choi Junhong tercinta?."

Daehyun langsung terkejut. " Dimana dia? Kau siapa?." Tanya Daehyun tegas.

TING! TONG! TING! TONG!

Bunyi bel itu membuat Daehyun kesal, dan dengan cepat membuka pintu dengan kasar. Disana berdiri seorang namja yang terlihat keren, sambil menelfon seseorang.

"[[ Aku kakak Junhong. Choi Himchan _imnida_… ]]" kata namja itu tersenyum ramah pada Daehyun, lalu menutup ponselnya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menghubungi Daehyun.

" Masuklah." Kata Daehyun.

Merekapun masuk dan duduk berhadapan diruang tamu.

" Jadi kau kekasih adikku?." Tanya Himchan.

" _Nde_.." Jawab Daehyun singkat.

" Junhong baik-baik saja saat ini. Dia pulang kerumah aslinya di Mokpo."

" Mokpo?!."

" Kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa Daehyun-_ssi_, tak ada yang bisa melarangnya kembali pulang."

" Dengan cara kasar seperti itu?!." Kesal Daehyun.

" _Appa_ kami kami mempunya hak untuk itu. Tapi Junhong tidak akan bisa tinggal lama disana mulai sekarang." kata Himchan yang masih tenang.

" Maksudmu?."

" Dia dipaksa untuk menikah dengan _namja_ lain." Jawab Himchan.

Hal ini sangat melukai Daehyun. Dia tidak rela hal ini terjadi. Apapun yang terjadi dia harus menghentikan pernikahan ini.

" Ini tidak boleh terjadi."

" Karena itu aku datang kesini. Kalaupun kau bisa membawa Junhong pergi, appa tidaak akan melepaskan kalian berdua. Dulu Junhong sudah pernah melakukannya dengan _namja_ lain." kata Himchan.

" _Namja_ lain?."

" _Nde_, Bang Yongguk. Junghong begitu mencintainya. Dan mereka kabur untuk pindah ke Seoul. Lalu pada saat appa menemukan Junhong, dia akn dinikahkan dengan keluarga kaya lainnya."

" Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?." tanya Daehyun resah.

" Seperti yang dilakukan Yongguk dulu." jawab Himchan.

" Membawa kabur Junhong?."

" Asal adikku bahagia bersamamu kenapa tidak?. Kau sudah berjanji padanya kan?." kata Himchan.

" Bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya?."

" Kudengar kau mantan ketua kepolisian. Tentu kau harus pikirkan sendiri bagaimana caranya. Tapi membawa kabur Junhong termasuk melanggar hukum."

" Tidak akan mungkin juga 'kan ayah kalian mau melepaskan Junhong untukku jika Junhong sudah akan dinikahkan dengan orang lain." kat Daehyun.

" Karena itu, pikirkan baik-baik. Sebenarnya kecilnya kemungkinan itu, jika kau pertaruhkan nyawamu untuk mendapatkannya, hasilnya akan besar. " kata Himchan.

" Tapi bisa saja jika aku membawa kabur Junhong, ayahnya akan terus mengejarku."

" Walaupun ayah kami keras dan egois, tapi dia bisa melihat mana yang baik atau buruk. Perusahaan _appa_ akan mengalami penurunan, karena itu aku mengerti kenapa beliau sampai repot-repot mencari Junhong lagi dan menikahkannya dengan _namja_ yang mempunyai perusahaan yang bisa membantunya. Tapi melihat cara _appa_ yang seprti itu, Junhong tidak akan bahagia, dan pasti dia tidak akan menghormati _appa_ lagi."

" Jadi Junhong selalu membenci ayahnya?." tanya Daehyun.

" Sejak kecil Junhong benci pada _appa_. Sifat keras _appa_ membuat Junhong selalu tertekan. Setelah kematian _eomma_, Junhong makin terpukul dan terus menyalahkan _Appa_. Sebagai kakak tentu aku harus membuatnya senang." jawab Himchan.

" Baiklah, aku pasti menjemput Junhong."

" 3 hari lagi adalah hari pernikahan Junhong. Jangan sampai terlambat."

" _Araseo_."

.

.

.

.

PLAAK!

" Kau pikir kau melakukan hal yang benar!."

Junhong memegang pipinya yang memerah akibat tamparan dari ayahnya, setelah dia berusaha kabur dari rumah.

" Aku tidak mau manikah _appa_!." protes Junhong.

" Aku ayahmu Junhong! Jadilah anak yang penurut!. Apapun yang terjadi kau harus tetap menikah."

" _Shireoyo_! Aku sudah menyakiti orang yang kusayangi karena _Appa_!."

" Cih.. _namja_ itu? Jung Daehyun? Aku bisa membawanya kemari dan menyiksanya di depanmu."

Mata Junhong terlihat terkejut. " _Appa_.. benar-benar egois! Aku benci _appa_!." Kesal Junhong.

" Terserah kau mau berkata apa, sekarang kembalilah ke kamarmu."

Dengan marah Junhong kembali ke kamarnya. Dia menangis semalaman. Dia begitu merindukan Daehyun yang selalu memperhatikannya.

" Daehyun _hyung_.. hiks.. jemput aku.. hiks.."

Setelah lama menangis Junhong akhirnya tertidur. Keesokka harinya, seorang _namja_ masuk ke kamar Junhong. " Junhong_ie_, _ireona_.." kata namja itu sambil membangunkan Junhong.

Perlahan Junhong bangun, dan terlihat sekali jika matanya sembab karena semalaman menangis. " _Nugusaeyo_?." tanya Junhong.

" Moon Jongup _Imnida_."

" Untuk apa menemuiku?." tanya Junhong lagi.

" Setidaknya, aku hanya ingin bicara sedikit dengan orang yng akan kunikahi." Jawab Jongup.

Junhong langsung memukuli Jongup dengan guling. "Aku tidak mau menikah! Aku tidak mau menikah!." Kata Junhong kesal.

" _Ya! Ya! Chamkanmaaan_…" Seru Jongup sambil berusaha menghentikan pukulan Junhong.

" Wae!." Kesal Junhong.

" Aku sudah tau kalau kau tidak ingin menikah, aku juga tau kau berusaha kabur untuk menghindari pernikahan ini." Kata Jongup.

" Aku sudah punya orang yang kucintai, aku tidak ingin menikah!."

" Bukan kau saja, aku juga sudah punya _yeoja chingu_, aku bahkan belum mengatakan apapun padanya. Jika tiba-tiba tau aku sudah menikahi orang lain, aku akan terlihat seperti namja pengecut. Tapi aku tidak bisa memutuskannya. Sedangkan _appa_ terus memaksaku untuk menikah denganmu." Kata Jongup.

Junhong terdiam sejenak, ternyata dia sama saja dengannya . " Kenapa tidak kabur saja?." Tanya Junhong.

" Kau kira dengan kabur aku bisa menyelesaikan masalah? Aku akan dipandang rendah oleh adik-adikku, mengingat aku adalah yang tertua. Aku juga harus mengurus perusahaan. Aku juga tidak berharap menjadi anak pertama yang diberi banyak tanggung jawab. Apapun yang terjadi pernikahan ini mau tidak mau harus kulakukan." kata Jongup

Junhong terdiam agak lama. Hal pertama yang ia pikirkan adalah Himchan kakaknya. Pasti dia juga memiliki pikiran yang sama dengan Jongup. Dari dulu Junhong selalu menyalahkan orang lain, dia tau Himchan selalu berusaha membuatnya senang. Sampai sekarang-pun Himchan masih berusaha membuatnya senang.

" Aku tau kau tidak ingin menikah denganku. Karena itu aku juga bingung harus apa.." kata Jongup.

" Aku... juga tidak tau harus apa." kata Junhong pelan.

" Junhong_ie_, aku tidak ingin memaksamu untuk menikah. Sungguh, aku bukan orang yang suka memaksa." kata Jongup.

" Terimakasih untuk pengertianmu." kata Junhong sambil tersenyum.

" Bagaimana kalau kita keluar untuk jalan-jalan sebentar?." tanya Jongup.

" Baiklah."

Merekapun menghabiskan waktu bersama. Junhong merasa nyaman dengan Jongup, tapi dia masih memilih Daehyun untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Malam harinya mereka kembali pulang. Jongup mengantar Junhong pulang sampai rumah.

" Terimakasih sudah menemaniku hari ini." kata Jongup.

" _Nde_, lagipula dirumah sangat membosankan." kata Junhong.

" Kalau kau ingin ditemani, telfon saja aku, _ne_?."

" _Araseo hyung_."

" Baiklah aku pulang dulu."

.

.

.

.

" Junhong_ie_, malam ini kau diundang untuk makan malam di kediaman keluarga Moon, mereka ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat. Untuk yang ini tolong kau pura-pura bahwa kau benar-benar seperti menjadi kekasih Jongup.." kata Himchan.

" Tapi _hyung_..."

" Kali ini saja _ne_?, hanya pura-pura..." Bujuk Himchan.

" Ish... Baiklah..." Gerutu Junhong.

Malam itu Junhong sudah bersiap untuk menghadiri makan malam bersama Himchan dan ayahnya di rumah keluarga Jongup.

" Kami akan naik mobil sendiri, karena Jongup sendiri yang menjemputmu." kata Himchan.

" _Araseo hyung_."

Jongup membukakan pintu mobil dengan baik pada Junhong. Lalu mereka berangkat.

" Kukira kau akan menolak ajakan makan malam ini." kata Jongup.

" Sebenarnya iya, hanya saja Himchan _hyung_ menyuruhku untuk datang. Aku tidak tau harus bicara apa nanti, aku belum mengenalmu dengan baik _hyung_." kata Junhong.

" Tenang saja, aku pasti membantumu bicara."

" Semuanya Cuma sandiwara-kan?." kata junhong memastikan.

" _Nde_, aku juga tidak akan sungguh-sungguh kok." kata Jongup.

Sesampainya disana, mereka disambut dengan baik, Junhong juga bersikap seperti orang yang senang atas undangan itu. Selain itu Junhong sudah tau jika dia membuat kesan yang tidak baik, _appa_-nya akan marah lagi padanya.

" Baiklah makan malam-nya sudah siap."

Merekapun bergegas untuk memulai acara makan malam itu. Junhong duduk tepat disebelah Jongup.

" Junhong_ie_, benar-benar manis ternyata. Bagaimana hubungan kalian berdua? Apa sudah membicarakan banyak hal?." Tanya Ibu Jongup ramah.

" _N.. Nde_… Jongup _hyung_ sangat baik padaku. Kami sudah saling mengenal dengan cukup baik…" jawab Junhong sekenanya.

" Bagaimana menurutmu Jongup_ie_? Apa kau menyukai Junhong?."

" Tentu saja _eomma_... bagaimana bisa aku menolak namja semanis Junhong_ie_, iya 'kan _chagy_?." kata Jongup sambil mencium sekilas pipi Junhong, membuat Junhong begitu terkejut dan gugup.

Junhong berusaha memaksakan sebuah senyum agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan. " I..iya benar apa kata Jongup _hyung_..." lanjut Junhong.

" Junhong_ie_ benar-benar pemalu yah.."

" Mungkin adikku agak sedikit canggung, apalagi besok mereka sudah akan menikah…" sahut Himchan mencairkan suasana.

" Benar juga, Jongup sudah memilihkan cincin yang bagus untuk kalian. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu besok."

Setelah makan malam selesai Junhong dan Jongup meminta waktu untuk bicara berdua saja ditaman belakang rumah. Disana Wajah Junhong langsung berubah drastis. Dia terlihat tidak semangat.

" Junhong_ie_… _gwaenchanayo_?." Tanya Jongup yang dibalas anggukan oleh Junhong.

" Maaf, tadi aku tiba-tiba menciummu seperti itu." Kata Jongup.

" Kalau Daehyun _hyung_ melihatnya, kau pasti akan dipukuli olehnya." kata Junhong sedikit kesal.

Jongup tertawa kecil melihat Junhong yang memang terlihat lucu itu.

" Bagaimana ini _hyung_... apa yang harus kulakukan besok?." kata Junhong resah.

" Apa kau sudah bicara dengan kekasihmua?." tanya Jongup, Junhong hanya menggeleng.

" Aku tidak diperbolehkan menelfon siapapun. Apa _hyung_ tidak bisa membatalkan pernikahan ini?." kata Junhong.

"Aku tidak punya kuasa untuk menghentikannya, aku juga bingung Junhong_ie_." Jawab Jongup.

" Mungkin aku bisa kabur sebelum pernikahan dimulai." kata Junhong.

" Apa kau yakin para penjaga tidak tau? Disaat yang penting mereka pasti terus mengawasi."

" Aku akan coba _hyung_, bisakah kau urus sisanya?."

" Hmm.. baiklah, akan kucoba."

" Terimakasih _hyung_."

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya Junhong sudah begitu khawatir, bahkan dia tidak tidur semalaman. Apapun yang terjadi dia harus kabur dari pernikahan ini.

Pagi itu Himchan datang ke kamar Junhong.

" Junhong_ie_... _gwaenchanayo_?." tanya Himchan.

Junhong hanya terdiam.

" Aku ingin bicara sesuatu..." kata Himchan. Junhong hanya menoleh ke arah Himchan, menunggu Himchan melanjutkan kalimatnya. " Selama ini aku tidak pernah bisa menjadi kakak yang baik untukmu Junhong. Aku selalu membiarkanmu untuk lari dari kenyataan, harusnya aku mengajarimu untuk menjalani semua ini. Tapi... _eomma_ pernah bilang untuk membesarkanmu dengan baik. Tapi yang kaurasakan hanya benci pada keluarga ini. Maaf aku tidak bisa menjadi panutan untukmu." Kata Himchan pelan.

" Aku tau _hyung_. Aku memang selalu keras kepala dan bertindak seenaknya sendiri. Aku selalu tau kalau _hyung_ sudah berusaha keras untukku. Aku memang belum bisa dewasa, tapi aku ingin menjalani hidupku sesuai kehendakku. Setelah ini _hyung_ tak perlu repot merawatku. Aku dan Daehyun _hyung_ sudah cukup membuatku bahagia." kata Junhong.

Himchan tesenyum lega. " _Araseo_... _Babo dongsaengie_..." kata Himchan pelan.

Himchan Memberi Junhong ponselnya. " Untuk apa _hyung_?." tanya Junhong.

" Nanti akan berguna. Telfon Jongup untuk bicara soal rencana kalian, aku tidak ikut campur lagi dari sini." kata Himchan.

" _Araseo... Babo Hyung_..." Balas Junhong dengan cengirannya.

Tekad Junhong makin besar setelah Himchan pergi. Ini memang bukan dongeng, dia harus berjuan untuk apa yang ia inginkan. Detik itu Junhong merasa begitu tenang, semua flashback kehidupannya tidak lagi memberatkannya. Kematian Yongguk, Kematian ibunya, dan semua perlakuan _appa_-nya, semua ia lepas. Dia hanya memikirkan masa depannya bersama Daehyun mulai saat ini.

Begitu juga Himchan, dia juga sudah merelakan Junhong untuk menjalani hidupnya sendiri, dia sudah tidak khawatir lagi. Karena Junhong sendiri pasti tau bahwa apa yang ia pilih adalah takdirnya.

Tepat pukul 9, Junhong sudah bersiap untuk diantar ke gereja.

" Tuan Muda, silahkan masuk ke mobil." kata seorang penjaga. Junhong masuk ke mobil itu tanpa memberi hormat pada penjaga itu.

"Merindukanku? Tuan Muda?."

Junhong begitu terkejut saat menyadari bahwa driver itu adalah Daehyun.

" Dae.. Daehyun _hyung_? i.. itu kau?"

" _Nde_. Siapa lagi? Aku akan membawamu pergi." kata Daehyun. Junhong tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. " Aku datang karena kehendakku sendiri, bukan karena janji yang harus kutepati pada Yongguk. Tapi untuk menjemput orang yang benar-benar kucintai." kata Daehyun tegas.

" Aku tau kau akan datang _hyung_. Maaf aku sudah bicara hal yang tidak baik padamu." kata Junhong.

" Sudah, jangan pikirkan lagi. Sekarang kita harus kabur dulu. Himchan _hyung_ sudah banyak membantuku sampai sini. Mobil yang asli akan tiba tak lama lagi, dan pasti akan ada yang mengejar kita."

Beberapa saat kemudian Jongup menelfon Junhong. " Junhong_ie_, kau dimana?." tanya Jongup.

" Aku sudah kabur hyung! Tapi tidak lama lagi akan ketahuan." kata Junhong.

"_Appa_-mu sudah menjemputmu. Dia terlihat begitu murka. Apa kua akan baik-baik saja?."

" Aku tidak tau _hyung_, tapi kami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin."

" Junhong_ie_. _Appa_-mu akan benar-benar mengejarmu sampai dapat. Aku bisa melihat dari wajahnya tadi, kau harus mengambil banyak resiko."

Junhong menghela nafas sejenak, " Aku tau _hyung_. Apapun yang terjadi nanti, biar aku dan Daehyun hyung yang akan menanggungnya." kata junhong mantap.

" Baiklah kalau begitu."

" Terimakasih banyak hyung."

Tak lama kemudian beberapa mobil mulai mengejar mereka, jalan mulai sepi karena sudah ada di perbatasan kota. Tapi suara bising dari beberapa mobil yang mengepung mobil Daehyun dengan laju yang sangat kencang mendominasi jalan itu.

Dan salah satu dari mereka menembak ban mobil Daehyun, membuat Daehyun harus memnbanting stir agar tidak membuat mobil terpelanting.

Para penjaga keluar dan menarik Daehyun keluar dari mobil dengan kasar dan terjadi baku hantam. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Daehyun pasti kalah, karena jumlah mereka yang banyak terus memukulinya.

Ayah Junhong turun dari mobil, dan menyuruh para penjaga itu untuk membawa Junhong keluar mobil.

PLAAAK!

Junhong tak bergeming dengan tamparan ayahnya kali ini.

PLAAK!

Tamparan kedua kini lebih keras, hingga sudut bibir Junhong mengeluarkan darah karena terkena cincin yang tersemat di jari ayahnya.

" Memalukan! Beginikah sikapmu untuk keluargamu sendiri!."

" Akupun malu punya keluarga seperti ini." jawab Junhong datar.

PLAAAK!

Kali ini tamparan itu begitu keras. Daehyun begitu marah dan hendak membalasnya, tapi para penjaga itu menahan Daehyun.

" Aku sudah bersabar menghadapi sikapmu. Membiarkanmu hidup dengan namja itu dan kabur. Lalu sekarang kau melakukannya lagi dengan namja lain. Tidak hanya itu, kau juga merusak acara pernikahan ini dan membuat malu nama keluarga!."

" Aku berhak menjalani hidup sesuai dengan keinginanku! Bukan dipaksa seperti ini!." sahut Junhong.

DUAAK!

Dengan keras ayah Junhong memukul Junhong dengan keras hingga kebiruan.

" Memalukan!." bentak ayahnya.

DUAAK!

Junhong kembali dipukul dengan keras. Daehyun begitu marah melihat ayah Junhong terus memukul Junhong dengan keras.

" Hentikaaan!." teriak Daehyun murka.

Ayah Junhong melihat kearah Daehyun dengan tidak suka, lalu berjalan kearah Daehyun yang sudah lebam karena perkelahiannya tadi.

" Kau... benar-benar membuat-ku muak!.' Seru ayah Junhong sambil memukul pipi Daehyun, membuat Daehyun mengerang kesakitan.

" Lebih baik kau mati saja." kata ayah Junhong sambil menodongkan pistol ke dahi Daehyun. Junhong begitu terkejut.

" _Appa_! _Andwae_!." Seru Junhong sambil berusaha lepas dari cengkraman penjaga.

" Dengan begini, selesai sudah."

" _Appa_! Kumohon padamu! Jangan lakukan ini!.'

" Ini akan menjadi pelajaran ntukmu Junhong."

Junhong memaksa untuk lepas dari cengkraman penjaga itu lalu berlari kearah Daehyun.

" Kalau begitu.. tidak sulit juga 'kan mengurangi satu peluru lagi untukku?." kata Junhong.

" Minggirlah Junhong!." kata Daehyun.

" _Ani_! Aku sudah cukup menerima kematian Yongguk _hyung_. Kalau melihatmu juga aku tidak akan bisa hidup sendiri."

" Dasar bodoh! Minggirlah!." paksa Daehyun karena dia terus di pegang oleh penjaga.

" Aku tau _appa_ tidak akan berhenti. Kehilangan satu putra-nya tak akan bisa membuatnya mengerti. Aku sudah muak pada _appa_." kata Junhong.

" Akupun muak melihat kalian berdua!." kesal ayah Junhong sambil menarik pengaman pistol itu dan bersiap untuk menembak.

Junhong hanya pasrah dan menutup matanya perlahan, menanti butiran besi panas yang sebentar lagi menembus kulit halusnya.

" Hentikaan!."

Suara itu datang dari sebuah mobil yang tiba-tiba datang dan berhenti tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Dia adalah Jongup. Jongup turun dari mobil secepat mungkin dan menghampiri ayah Junhong.

" Kumohon jangan melakukan ini."

" Kau tidak ber hak menghentikanku."

" Maaf Tuan Choi. Tapi anda tidak akan mengubah apapun yang sudah terjadi sekalipun membunuh putra anda. Anda tetap akan menganggung malu." kata Jongup.

" Setidaknya aku tak akan melihat putra memalukan sepertinya lagi." kata ayah Junhong sambil bersiap untuk menembak putranya lagi.

" Tunggu! Jika tujuan awal anda menikahkanku dengan Junhong untuk membantu perusahaan anda, maka aku akan dengan segenap hati membantu dan berinvestasi di perusahaan anda dan mengembalikannya seperti dulu. Asalkan anda melepaskan Junhong dan kekasihnya pergi. Dan aku juga akan mengatasi pernikahan ini."

" Apa kau benar akan melakukannya? Lalu siapa yang akan kau nikahi?."

" Aku tidak akan bohong. Aku akan melakukannya. Untuk pernikahan ini, ada seorang _yeoja_ yang kusayangi, dia akan menggantikan Junhong. Antara aku dan Junhong tidak pernah saling mencintai. Dan pernikahan ini bukan untuk main-main, kami ingin menikah dengan orang yang benar-benar kami sayangi. Kuharap anda mengerti hal itu." kata Jongup.

" Baiklah, aku menyetujuinya. Asal kau menepati janjimu."

" Terimakasih."

Lalu ayah Junhong kembali ke mobil untuk pergi. Sebelum masuk ke mobil, Daehyun menghampiri ayah Junhong. " Tuan Choi. Tunggu!." panggil Daehyun.

" Apalahi?."

" Aku mengenal Yongguk dengan baik. Aku tau dia pernah membawa putramu. Kali ini aku tidak akan berbuat hal yang sama sepertinya. Apa anda merelakan putra anada untuk hidup bersamaku?." tanya Daehyun mantap.

"Ayah Junhong terdiam beberapa saat, lalu dia masuk ke dalam mobilnya. "Aku tidak akan masuk ke gereja saat pernikahan kalian. Tapi aku akan melihatnya dari luar." kata ayah Junhong lalu menutup kaca mobilnya dan akhirnya meninggalkan Daehyun disana.

Daehyun tersnyum simpul, lalu membungkuk beberapa saat ke arah mobil tersebut. Walau bicara seperti itu, Daehyun tau ayah Junhong merestui.

" Daehyun _hyung_!." panggil Junhong lalu memeluk Daehyun begitu erat. " Jangan buat aku menunggumu terlalu lama seperti ini _hyung_!." lanjut Junhong.

Daehyun tersenyum, ' Masih egois seperti dulu' batik Daehyun. " _Araseo_... aku selalu menepati janjiku dengan baik sampai sekarang. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir." kata Daehyun.

Jongup tersenyum melihat Junhong sudah bertemu dengan kekasihnya. "Junhong_ie_.. sepertinya kau sudah bisa pulang ke Seoul lagi tanpa kabur." kata Jngup.

Junhong tertawa kecil, seolah lupa pada luka yang masih membiru itu. Lalu Junhong memeluk Jongup. " Semua ini tidak akan terjadi tanpamu juga _hyung_. Gamsahamnida." kata Junhong kalem.

" Hey.. hey... nanti _namjachingu_-mu memukulku jika kau terlalu lama memelukku." kata Jongup.

" Tidak akan. Kami berhutang nyawa padamu _hyung_." kata Junhong.

" Junhong benar... tapi untuk kali ini saja." sahut Dahyun.

" Himchan _hyung_ juga sangat membantu. Bahkan dia sudah menyiapkan gaun pengantin untuk _yeohachingu_-ku. Dia merencanakan semuanya dengan baik." kata Jongup.

" Sampaikan terimakasih-ku pada Himchan _hyung_. Selamat untuk pernikahan kalian." kata Junhong.

" Terimakasih. Ini... kurasa kalian butuh kendaraan untuk kembali ke Seoul. Ambillah, untuk perminta maafanku karena aku sudah menciummu waktu itu." kata Jongup sambil melempar kunci mobilnya yang langsung ditangkap oleh Daehyun.

" Kami akan mengundangmu ke pernikahan kami nanti." sahut Daehyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Daehyun dan Junhong melanjutkan perjalanan ke Seoul untuk pulang.

" Junghong_ie_, kurasa aku bisa mengantarmu ke makam Yongguk sekarang." kata Daehyun.

Junhong berfikir sejenak. " _Aniyo_..." jawab Junhong.

" _Waeyo_?. Bukannya kau ingin sekali mengunjungi makam Yongguk?." tanya Daehyun.

" Aku hanya akan mengingat semua tentang Yongguk _hyung_. Tak perlu datang ke makamnya untuk melakukannya. Yongguk _hyung_ pasti tau itu. Hal yang terbaik memang aku tidak mengunjungi makamnya. Aku sudah melepaskan masa lalu-ku." kata Junhong.

Daehyun tersenyum kecil. ' Pada akhirnya keinginan Yongguk sudah terpenuhi semua. Dengan begini bebanku sudah tidak ada.' Batin Daehyun.

" Apa lukamu masih sakit?." tanya Daehyun.

" Nde, sampai rumah akan langsung aku kompres. Mungkin 2 minggu lukanya sudah sembuh." jawab Junhong.

" Baiklah, kau harus tampil cantik saat pernikahan kita nanti."

" Terimakasih _hyung_."

" Yongguk harus iri padaku. Jika seandainya dia datang dipernikahan kita." kata Daehyun.

Junhong tertawa kecil. " Dia sudah pasti cemburu _hyung_." Kata Junhong. " Oh ya _hyung_, aku ingin kau bertugas lagi di kepolisian." Kata Junhong.

" Kenapa kau mengizinkanku menjadi polisi lagi? Kalau memang kau tidak ingin, aku akan tetap mengurus cafe." kata Daehyun.

" _Ani_... lebih baik _hyung_ menjadi polisi. Aku merasa senang _hyung_ bisa melindungiku, juga orang lain. Biar aku yang mengurus cafe." kata Junhong.

' Ternyata dia sudah dewasa.' Batin Daehyun senang. " Baiklah kalau begitu." Sahut Daehyun.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, disebuah kapel kecil, sebuah pernikahan yang tak terlalu mewah dan sederhana, disana berdiri Daehyun dan Junhong untuk mengucapkan janji suci.

Hanya orang-orang terdekat saja yang hadir di pernikahan itu. Jongup dan istrinya. Himchan dan keluarganya juga Youngjae dan beberapa teman Daehyun dan Junhong.

Wajah Junhong terlihat begitu bahagia. Sangat terlihat dia sudah menunggu hari pernikahan ini. Hanya saja dari pihak keluarganya hanya Himchan dan istrinya yang datang. Tapi bagaimanapun kehadiran sosok ayah dapat digantikan oleh Himchan.

Dari luar gereja, ayah Junhong melihat dari dalam mobil. Dia hanya tersenyum kecil melihat putra bungsunya sudah tumbuh dewasa dan sudah menjalani hidup dengan baik. Dia tidak memusingkan lagi tentang Junhong, sebenarnya dia sangat sayang pada Junhong, hanya saja sifat keras-nya selalu membuat Junhong tertekan.

Dan sekarang dia sudah bisa merelakan Junhong pada Daehyun, dia tau Junhong bisa menjalani hidupnya dengan baik tanpa suatu kekurangan apapun. Semua sudah terlihat di wajah Junhong saat ini.

Setelah mereka bertukar cincin, ayahnya pergi. Hanya Daehyun yang tau jika ayah Junhong datang. Itu sudah cukup membuat semua lengkap. Keluarga.

.:: ENDING ::.

Auhor's Corner…

JJEEEJJEEEEENGGGGG!

Skinner datang lagi *Tebar kolor Daehyun*

Ini sekuel dari epep saya Rain Sound… kalo yang belum baca monggo dibaca, epep Rain Sound masih bertengger di akun saya xD

Miaan saya apdet sekuel Rain Sound ini luama… *emang ada yang nunggu?*

Atau mungkin ini kepanjangan? Atau kependekan? Tapi saya sudah berusaha menyempatkan untuk menyelesaikan sekuel dari request dari readers.. ^0^/

Maaf kalo lagi-lagi saya posting cerita yang picisan dan absurd (_ _")

Tapi saya akan sangat bersyukur dan berterimakasih jikalau readers deul meriview epep saya atau menge-fave cerita saya *sujud terimakasih*

Mungkin mulai sekarang saya bakal berkarya untuk pair DaeLo dan pair-pair B.A.P pastinya dengan cerita yang absurd dan picisan khas milik saya…

Akhir kata saya ucapkan terimakasiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhhh *mumumumumu* *plak*


End file.
